


Blood Pulse

by orphan_account



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Eye Gouging, Guro, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jorougumo doesn't let go of Watanuki all that easily.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boychik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boychik/gifts).



The air in Jorougumo's lair was stale, oppressive, and it seemed to grow hotter by the minute. A musty scent filled Watanuki's nostrils as he took in rasping breath after rasping breath – like wet earth cluttered with rotting wood and leaves. 

“What would you give me, if your the sight of both your eyes weren't enough...your heart?” Jorougumo taunted, coming closer, her long sharp claws hovering dangerously close to Watanuki's chest. 

Watanuki flinched, regretting to have offered Jorougumo both his eyes, unsure what Jorougumo might be thinking behind her own huge black spider-eyes. More spider-thread reached towards him, wrapping around his arms and legs. It hugged him tight, lifting him and spreading him open no matter how hard he tried to keep his legs closed. He yelped as the shard of glass he had been clutching in his hand slipped from his hold as the pressure on his arm became near-unbearable. Jorougumo gave a soft chuckle. She reached for his bruised hand, stooped over it, and licked the blood off the cuts, a long pointed tongue languidly tracing each furrow.

“Delicious, I must say,” she remarked, almost casually. “You know, I detest such weakness. I detest the way you're giving yourself away. But,” she drawled, licking her lips, “if you care so little about yourself, then I guess I may take whatever I want from you, is that not so?”

Watanuki clenched his jaw, doing his best to stifle a groan. His hand stung horribly as Jorougumo licked it again. And yet Jorougumo's tongue was so soft...

“Does that make you happy? To throw away yourself like this? Do you think I will truly spare your precious zashiki-warashi after I've had you? I will eat both your eyes, not just your sight...and then I will pry your dear zashiki-warashi's chest open, plunge my hand between her smashed ribs, wrap it around her true heart – I will be delicate, don't worry – then rip it out of her and...eat it.”

“No!” Watanuki tried to twist in his bonds, but the way he was held prevented it. It didn't help that his mind conjured vivid images of what Jorougumo described. He attempted to turn his head, at least, to look at the zashiki-warashi. He couldn't even see the fox anymore. Spider thread wrapped around his neck, slimy and sticky, pressing down on his gullet to keep his head still, too. 

“Don't fight it.” Jorougumo hovered between his legs, inching closer. “Haven't you just said I could take whatever I want from you?”

Watanuki's thighs were spread further open. Jorougumo's hand gracefully landed on his belly, and with just as graceful a movement she swept it up, rending the spider-thread that had first trapped him and snapping the buttons of his shirt one by one, her needle-sharp claws etching distinct lines on his chest. It was painful, but not exceedingly so, and to his horror Watanuki felt himself stirring in his pants.

Jorougumo felt it too.

“Well, what's this?” she said and laughed, a venomous sound that echoed in Watanuki's ears. Droplets of sweat trickled down on the sides of his face, making him shiver. “You humans and your base desires.”

She pressed herself flush against him, purposefully grinding against his crotch. 

“Even in a situation such as this. But I guess it's not that strange after all...you _are_ a cute boy. I wonder if you would feel pleasure if I were to rip your heart out. I wonder if you wouldn't enjoy it if I ate _all_ of you.”

She bent, aiming for his chest with her mouth. Watanuki went rigid, sure that she was going to bite him, but she didn't. She took his nipple, still covered by his shirt, between her teeth, and flicked her tongue against it. The touch made him shiver in revulsion, yet there was a throbbing in his crotch thoroughly devoid of any disgust, and his pants became tighter. 

“Your heart is right under here,” Jorougumo cooed, nipping at his nipple with sharp teeth. “Its rapid, fearful beating...how it beckons me.” She licked his nipple one more time and kissed the area all around it. “But your eyes first.” 

Jorougumo darted up, all but covering him, her crotch squeezed against his. Her claws aimed for his face. They skimmed his cheek, scratching it, snapped the laces of his bandage. Her right hand tangled in his hair and yanked his head back. She looked delighted by his trembling. With gelid precision, she sunk her claws in his eye socket and took the bulb out. It happened so quickly Watanuki didn't even have time to scream. Blood gushed out of his empty eye socket as Jorougumo pulled her claws away with one swift, unforgiving movement, and brought the eye bulb to her mouth.

The pain assailed him all at once, burning and sickening, and he passed out.

*

Watanuki startled awake. He looked around, clutching the duvet to his chest. His one eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. He was in Yuuko's house, sleeping in the room he knew so well. He was safe. It had been a dream, a mere bad dream. Yet...his face was sticky, surely sweat, but –... Trembling, he lifted his bandaged hand to his right eye. The eye-patch was there and, pressing down, he could feel the shape of the bulb beneath. He sighed, and his head dropped forward as his shoulders slumped. 

His eyes widened. The buttons of his pyjamas had all been ripped away and his chest sported a web of scratches. He paled, his heart speeding up again. 

Had it been a dream after all, or could Jorougumo have reached him there? Yuuko wouldn't let her, it couldn't be. 

Watanuki lifted the duvet. The tip of his cock peeked out of the waistband of his pants, and his semen was sprinkled all over his belly. 

Embarrassed and thoroughly stupefied, Watanuki let himself drop back down on the futon. His blood pulse drummed heavily against his temples.

He had no idea what had happened, but of one thing he was sure. 

Jorougumo wasn't done with him yet.


End file.
